Magical Girl
by DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura
Summary: Kami Maeko was just a normal girl who have a crush on Daniel Pedrosa till a magical necklace fell on her head from the sky, she now know that she no longer a normal girl but when she met Toshi Haruki, they hate each other but will they love each other?
1. Description

Kami Maeko - She is nice, kind and she is the cheerleader captain but she is clueless, clumsy, a scatterbrain and childish but she will do anything to protect her friends and family, she get very mad at Toshi if he picks on her or call her uncute, she sometimes doesn't believe in herself or her powers, she is not very good at maths, she has a little sister name Akira who is 4 years younger than her, Akira sometimes annoy Kami but Kami will do anything to protect Akira, she can also be very gullible, Kami doesn't like Toshi at the start but she start to like Toshi then starts to fall in love with him but won't admit it because she has a crush on Daniel, she doesn't know about her powers until she finds the necklace and realize she is the magical girl but she is not very good at using magic at the start, she is also not very good at sports, she is always being positive, she is Also a bit of a tomboy. She have short black hair that is abit pass her shoulder and brown eyes. She is Daniel cousin but doesn't know it yet. She is always fighting with Toshi because he always picking on her but she end up falling for Toshi but won't admit it. She is the daughter of Omi and Keiko Maeko, her mom work as a fashion designer with Maiko mom and her dad work at the Temple in Japan teaching kids how to fight. She can use any kind of magic

Daniel Pedrosa - He is nice, kind and he is one the soccer team with Toshi but he is very clueless and shy at times, he can get mad at times too, he is popular and rich, he loves to play video games, go surfing and play different kind of sports, he is kind of good at cooking but sometimes mess up, he fights with Toshi a lot because Toshi is always calling him dense, he does not realize Kami likes him more than a friend, he does not know about magic at the start but finds out later on, he is Maiko best friend he has known her since they was babies. he have brown hair and blue eyes. He is Kami cousin but doesn't realize it yet. He loves Saki but is to clueless to realize it, he also tend to blush and get shy whenever he is around her. He is the son of Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko, his dad is a famous soccer play and he also work at the beach teaching people how to surf and his mom work at a video company and she is also a model for Keiko. His power is wind and fire.

Kei Bailey - He is nice, kind and he is also on the soccer team with Daniel, he is not clueless but he can get mad at times and he is popular too but not as popular as Daniel, he is great at cooking, he sometimes help the choir club, he will do anything to protect Maiko. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is dating Maiko. He is the son of Clay Bailey and Mary Kinomi, his dad helps Omi at the Temple teaching kids how to fight too and his mom is a model for Tomoyo. His power is Earth.

Eiki Nariko - he is the brother of Emiko, he is 5 seconds older then her, He is nice and kind but never show it to anyone but his friends and sister, he is also on the soccer team with Daniel and he is abit clueless, he doesn't like Daniel because his sister doesn't like Daniel, he is popular but he doesn't like much girls but his sister, Kami, Saki and Maiko, he is good at surfing, he loves to play video games, he is always telling joke and doesn't take stuff seriously except for sometimes, he can talk through his sister mind. He doesn't love anyone. He have black hair and blue eyes. He is the son of Lance David and Min Nariko. He can use any kind of power. He is also Daniel cousin

Jin Pedrosa - He is nice, kind and he is also the soccer captain, he is 3 years older than Daniel, he is not clueless or shy but he never get mad, he sometimes picks on Daniel by calling him "Little Brother" but he cares about Daniel a lot and he believes in Daniel too, he is popular too and rich, he also have a motor bike, he loves to play video games, go surfing and play different kind of sports, he knows about magic. He has black hair and green eyes. He is Kami cousin. He loves Aimi but he is never shy around her. He is the son of Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko. He's not really into the whole magical thing so he just lives his normal life.

Akira Maeko- she is 4 years younger than Kami, she is nice, kind and she is also the cheerleader captain in the elemenry school, she is abit clueless, she also picks on Toshi sometimes too, she is not very good at sewing but she is great at cooking, she loves swimming, she doesn't know about magic. She have short black hair abit pass her shoulder and green eyes. She is Daniel cousin. She loves Haruka but can be clueless about his feelings for her. She is the daughter of Omi and Keiko Maeko.

Saki Li: She is nice, kind and she is a cheerleader, she is very clueless and clumsy, she is cheerful a lot but can get sad if her friends are in trouble, she is a great fighter, she is amazing at everything but maths. She have short light brown hair and brown eyes. She is Maiko and Toshi cousin. She loves Daniel but she never get shy around him. She is the daughter of Sakura Kinomoto and Shaoran Li, her mom work as a model for Tomoyo and her dad is he leader of the Li Clan. She can use any kind of powers.

Toshi Haruki - he is nice and kind but never show it to anyone, he is on the soccer captain, he is abit clueless, he is always joking around and picking on everyone but mainly Daniel and Kami, he hates Daniel at first but end up being Daniel best friend later on, he is a great fighter, he never shows his true self to anyone but Kami, he is also in the Li Clan, he is evil at first, he is stubborn. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is Saki cousin. he hates Kami at first but end up falling in love with her but most admit it to anyone, he picks on her so she don't figure out he loves her. He is the son of Erik Haruki and Meilin Li, his mom work as a model and his dad work in the Li Clan. he can use any kind of power.

Maiko Hiiragizawa- She is nice, kind and smart, she is in choir, she is amazing at everything, she is rich and her family own a toy company, she is cheerful all the time and gives advice to anyone who needs it, she is a only child. she have long purple hair and blue eyes. she is Saki cousin. she loves Kei but doesn't blush around him much. she is the daughter of Eriol and Tomoyo Daidouji. she can use any kind of power.

Emiko Nariko - She is nice, kind and smart. She can talk through her brother mind, she is a great fighter, she doesn't like Daniel, she always get along with her brother. She has long black hair and blue eyes. She is Daniel cousin. She doesn't love anyone. She is the daughter of Lance David and Min Nariko. She can use any kind of magic

Aimi Li– she is nice, kind and smart, she is Saki Big sister, she is 3 years older than Saki, she is the cheerleader captain, she is amazing at everything, she knows about magic. She loves Jin but never get shy around him. She is the daughter of Shaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto. She not really into the magical thing so she lives her normal life

Ryo Bailey – he is nice, kind and he is also the soccer captain in the Elemenry School, he never get shy but he is very quiet, he tries his hardest at soccer, he is Akira childhood friend, he is always there for Akira when she need help, he is 4 years younger than his Big Brother Kei. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is the son of Clay Bailey and Mary Kinomi. He does not know about magic. He loves Akira but he tries to hide his feelings from her.


	2. Chapter 1: 3 New Students

_**First Day Of School And 3 New Students**_

**(in the morning - in class)**

**(they 14 year old - grade 8)**

**Maiko: *run to Kami* Kami-chan! **

**Kami: *smile* Good Morning, Maiko-chan!**

**Maiko: *smlie* Good Morning to you too, Kami-chan *see Kei* Kei-kun!**

**Kei: *smile* Good Morning, Maiko**

**Maiko: *smlie* Good Morning *hug Kei***

**Kei: *hug back***

**Kami: *smile then see Daniel and blush then walk to him* um... G-Good Morning, Pedrosa-kun**

**Daniel: *smile* Good Morning, Maeko**

**Maiko: did you know that our new teacher will be so cute this year**

**Kami: Yeah, i heard that too**

**Ikuto: *walk in* (he is 23) *smlie* Good Morning**

**(all the girls have love heart in their eyes)**

**Kami: *smiling* (he is cute but i still like Pedrosa-kun...)**

**Maiko: *poke Daniel* hey Daniel-kun, what do you think of the new teacher?**

**Daniel: *smile* he seems nice**

**Kei: all the girls think so too...**

**(after school)**

**Maiko: *whispered to Kami* maby you get to walk home with Daniel-kun**

**Kami: *blush then nod* Y-Yeah...**

**Maiko: *smlie* you been liking him since last year**

**Kami: but Pedrosa-kun doesn't seem to notice at all**

**Maiko: because you need to get to know him more, you have not even asked about his life or anything**

**Kami: T-That's true...**

**Maiko: *pat Kami on the back* I'm sure you'll confess will come up soon**

**Kami: R-Right! I'll do my best!**

**(After school)**

**Maiko: Kei-kun! *run to him then hug him***

**Kami: Alright... *walk to Daniel while blushing* um... P-Pedrosa-kun**

**Daniel: huh? What is it, Maeko?**

**Kami: *blush bright red* um... will you wal-**

**Haruka: *run to Daniel* hey Daniel!**

**Daniel: *smile* hey Haruka!**

**Haruka: we going to a party tonight, do you want to come with me now?  
><strong>

**Daniel: Sure! that would be awesome!**

**Haruka: great! Let's go!**

**Daniel: Yeah! Bye Maeko!**

**(they run off)  
><strong>

**Kami: home with me... *finished her sentence* again... it happened *sigh then walk off***

**(As Kami was walking, something was happening up in the sky and a necklace fly to her and land on her head then into her hands)**

**Kami: owww... what was that...? *see a blue necklace in her hands* wow... *look around then look up in the sky* did...this necklace... fall out of the...sky...? *giggle* that can't be possible *walk off***

**(The next day at school)**

**Maiko: wow, that's a beautiful necklace!**

**Kami: *smile* it hit me on the head as i was walking home**

**Maiko: wow, that's weird...**

**Kei: yeah...it is abit strange….**

**Maiko: *whispered to Kami* I bet Daniel-kun will like it**

**Kami: *blush then whispered back* Y-Yeah, i hope so...**

**Maiko: *smile* **

**Daniel: *walk into class***

**Kami: *walk to Daniel while blushing* hey Pedrosa-kun**

**Daniel: *smile* Hey Maeko**

**Kami: um... do you notice anything different about me?**

**Daniel: *blink* no**

**Kami: eh...? um... take a closer look**

**Daniel: i got it!**

**Kami: *big smile* you do!**

**Daniel: you're wearing a new headband**

**Kami: *fall over in anime style***

**Kei: *sweatdrop* Daniel sure is dense...**

**Maiko: *sweatdrop* I can see that...**

**Ikuto: we have 3 new students**

**Girl 1: *walk in while smiling* I'm Saki Li**

**Girl 2: *walk in then smile* I'm Emiko Nariko **

**Boy: *walk in depressed then sigh* and I'm Eiki Nariko**

**Girls: HE SOO HOT!**

**Eiki: *sigh* (not this again... curse me for having this charm!)**

**Emiko: *glare at all the girls* BACK OFF! HE'S MY TWIN BROTHER!**

**Eiki: *sigh in relief* thank you, sister...**

**Maiko: they are twin? They do look alot with black hair and blue eyes**

**Kami: *smile* they seem nice**

**Daniel: the girl is scary...**

**Kei: *smile* she is just helping her twin brother**

**Ikuto: Saki Li, you may sit in front of Daniel Pedrosa**

**Saki: *smile* alright! *walk to her seat then sit down*  
><strong>

**Daniel: *looking amazed at Saki* (wow...she is so beautiful...)**

**Saki: *look at him* (he's kind of cute)**

**Ikuto: Emiko Nariko, you may sit in front of Saki Li**

**Emiko: alright! *walk to her seat then sit down*  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Eiki Nariko, you may sit next Emiko Nariko**

**Eiki: alright... *walk to her seat then sit down***

**Emiko: *see Daniel* hello cute boy!**

**Daniel: eh? um... hello?**

**Emiko: your cute, is your name hot or is it just the room**

**Daniel: *blink* huh?**

**Emiko: um...it flirting...you know, girls do it**

**Daniel: *look confused*  
><strong>

**Kami: *sweatdrop* Pedrosa-kun is so dense...**

**Emiko: um...I can tell...never mind, there are more boys then him**

**Daniel: still here!**

**Emiko: oh sorry, I thought you was too dumb to notice**

**Eiki: *laugh* good one sis**

**Daniel: hey! i am not dumb!**

**Emiko: girl like you, Duh...what do flirting mean...**

**Daniel: girl like me?**

**Emiko: *sigh* you are the worse boy ever!**

**Eiki: i think he is the densest guy ever!**

**Daniel: you two are mean!**

**Saki: ah...E-Emi-chan...Eiki-kun...**

**Daniel: your friends are so cruel to me...**

**Saki: *giggle* they just don't get along with other peoples then them self**

**Emiko: hey! I like being with just my brother!**

**Eiki: and i like being with my dear sister**

**Maiko: ah...well...nice to meet you**

**Kei: *sweatdrop* ah... yeah, nice to you...**

**Kami: *sweatdrop* ah... eh...um...**

**Emiko: *smile* you all are so cute!**

**Daniel: *fall over in anime style* that is so cruel!**

**Emiko: *sigh* your annoying...**

**Daniel: if i wasn't so nice, i would so kill you and your brother**

**Emiko: *sigh***

**(at recess – under the tree)**

**Emiko: this is a beautiful place, right Eiki**

**Eiki: Yeah, cherry blossoms are so beautiful**

**Saki: yeah, they are!**

**Maiko: *giggle* it's nice to have more peoples in this group, right Daniel-kun?  
><strong>

**Daniel: *looking mad* speak for yourself...**

**Maiko: wow...did the great Daniel-kun dislike someone...**

**Kei: there's a shock**

**Kami: *sweatdrop* ah...**

**Emiko: *move close to Kami then whispered* you like the idiot?  
><strong>

**Kami: *blush* N-No way!**

**Emiko: come on, everyone can see it but the dense guy...**

**Kami: well... i do like Pedrosa-kun...**

**Emiko: then confess, like this *look at Daniel* hey idiot**

**Daniel: *get mad* Idiot...? w-what is it, girly**

**Emiko: G-Girly...? *a vain pop on top of her head * you...IDIOT! *punch him to the other side of the school*  
><strong>

**Daniel: *feel dizzy* ouch...**

**Emiko: *smile* ah...sorry Kami, I meant to show you how to confess**

**Kami: *looking scared* um...t-that's alright! i forgive you!**

**Eiki: that's my sister!**

**Emiko: *laugh nervously***

**(Everyone take a step back but Eiki)**

**(After school)**

**Emiko: *run to Kami with Eiki* hey Maeko-chan! Me and Eiki about to head home, how about you join us?  
><strong>

**Kami: *big smile* that would be great!**

**Saki: *walk to Daniel while smiling* hey Pedrosa-kun, would you walk home with me?  
><strong>

**Daniel: *smile* um... S-Sure Li**

**Emiko: wow, she fast at asking**

**Kami: i have been trying to ask him that since the day we met...**

**Emiko: well it is Saki-chan, she never get's nervous **

**Kami: *sigh* that is unfair**

**Emiko: come on, Eiki, let's walk home with Maeko-chan**

**Eiki: Sure!**

**(They walk off)  
><strong>

**Emiko: I wonder why you like an idiot like that**

**Kami: well... *blush* Pedrosa-kun is a really kind person... i always watch him and i see him always there for someone...**

**Emiko: *smirk* well good luck with confessing because someone else will come *grab Eiki hand then run off* Bye Maeko-chan!**

**Eiki: bye, Maeko!**

**Kami: ah... bye *walk into her house***

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time On Xiaolin Captor**

**will Kami find out about magic? but what did Emiko mean when she said someone else will come?**


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret Power

_**The Secret Power**_

**(in the morning - in class)**

**Saki: *walk to Kami whlie smling* Good Morning**

**Kami: *smile* Good Morning, Li-chan**

**Saki: um...where is Pedrosa-kun?**

**Maiko: late, for once he is late, I wonder why**

**Kei: he must of been playing video games**

**Maiko: not my Daniel-kun! he to cute for that! and he is also shy around you know who**

**Kei: *laugh* that is true**

**Maiko: *giggle* I still love you, Kei-kun**

**Kei: *smile* i know**

**Saki: ah...**

**(Daniel walk into the class room)  
><strong>

**Emiko: *smirking* hey idiot, your late**

**Daniel: i still made it in time!**

**Emiko: *poke Eiki***

**Eiki: yeah, just...**

**Saki: oh Pedrosa-kun, you made it just in time**

**Daniel: *smile* ah... Y-Yeah, a new record**

**Maiko: but...your not always late, why today**

**Daniel: *blush* i-i just was!**

**Maiko: *smirk***

**Emiko: *smirk* geez...someone in bad mood**

**Daniel: b-because you and your brother here...**

**Emiko: hey, we are cute unlike you**

**Daniel: grrrrrr!**

**Kei: now, now, don't start you two first thing in the morning**

**Saki: *giggle* at least you don't have anyone to fight with, Maeko-chan**

**Kami: *smile* Y-Yeah, i'm glad**

**Saki: I wonder if she will end up liking him**

**Kami: huh? why would they fall in love?**

**Saki: it say when two peoples fight then they end up falling in love but I have to admit...he is kind of cute**

**Kami: *blush* yeah... alot of girls like Pedrosa-kun...**

**Saki: *smile* I kind of like him too**

**Kami: eh? oh... i see, um... i also like Pedrosa-kun very much too**

**Saki: Yeah, he is a good friend**

**Kami: *fall over in anime style* that's not what i meant...**

**Saki: *smile* I know me and Pedrosa-kun will be great friend**

**Kami: *smile* Y-Yeah**

**(at recess - under the tree)**

**Saki: *giggle* I really like this school**

**Emiko: Yeah, it is fun when I tease Pedrosa**

**Eiki: he is so much fun to mess with**

**Daniel: *fire went around him * what was that!**

**Maiko: awwww! *hug Daniel* your so cute!**

**Daniel: i'm not cute!**

**Maiko: awww, little Daniel is such a cute guy**

**Emiko: don't you mean ugly...**

**Daniel: hey! i am not!**

**Saki: *smile* I think Pedrosa-kun is kind of cute**

**Daniel: *blush* eh? ah... thank you, Li. see Nariko**

**Emiko: I just see your big head**

**Daniel: grrrrrr! why you!**

**Kami: ah... y-you two...**

**Kei: there they go again...**

**(after school)**

**Maiko: *run to Saki while smiling* want to walk home with me?**

**Saki: *smile* sure!**

**(they walk off)**

**Kami: *walk to Daniel* um... P-Pedrosa-kun...**

**Daniel: *smile* what is it, Kami?**

**Kami: *blush* um... Will you walk home with me?**

**Daniel: *smile* Sure, Maeko!**

**Kami: R-Really!**

**Daniel: yeah, let's go *walk off***

**Kami: *big smile then run after Daniel***

**Boy: *standing in a tree and smirk* such an annoying girl...well soon enough that necklace will be mine**

**(they was walking to Daniel house)**

**Kami: um... P-Pedrosa-kun**

**Daniel: *smile at Kami* yeah?**

**Kami: *blush when Daniel looked at her* um... *blush bright red* (I'm going to tell him...) um... i...you...about you...i...**

**Daniel: ah! This is my house!**

**Kami: eh!**

**Daniel: sorry… so you was saying**

**Kami: *sigh* never mind...**

**Daniel: huh? oh... well bye, i'll see you at school tomorrow *run into his house***

**Kami: *sigh* so close... *walk off***

**(the necklace start to shine)**

**Kami: eh? *stop walking* did i press a button to make it glow?**

**Boy: *wearing a dark blue rode with some black on it and a dark blue hat with a red orange star on the right side of his hat and with black and blue boots* give...me...the necklace**

**Kami: *put her hand on the blue diamond that was at the end of the necklace* n-no! i found this!**

**(the necklace glow more then Kami clothes start to change)**

**Kami: *her clothes change into a short dark pink dress with no sleeves with a short light pink dress under the dark pink dress with short light pink puffy sleeves and a the botten half of the light pink dress was puffy and it was abit longer then the dark pink dress with dark pink shoes and short light pink socks with a dark pink head band and a collar around her neck with 2 white fluffy balls hanging down and her hair was down to her back* w-what is this...?**

**Boy: YOU IDIOT! you made the necklace yours! now how can I get it back to my Master!**

**Kami: i didn't do anything! it glowed on it's own!**

**Boy: *glare at her* you will pay...*disappear***

**Emiko: look like the necklace is yours**

**Kami: eh? *turn around to see Emiko, Eiki and Saki* w-what do you mean?**

**Saki: *smile* the necklace came to you**

**Eiki: your the new magical girl**

**Emiko: that why we are here to protect you and train you**

**Kami: *blink* eh? EH!**

**(a few moment later - at Emiko house - they all sitting around the table)**

**Emiko: we will tell you everything**

**Kami: like who that boy was and why my clothes changed!**

**Saki: well that boy, he is from a rich family who get everything he want but his parents don't know about him working with a great evil, he lost himself one day because his great friend died...**

**Emiko: so...he became someone different**

**Saki: he was our friend until he changed...**

**Eiki: it's very sad...**

**Kami: oh... i see...**

**Saki: he hates you because you got chosen to be the new power magical girl**

**Kami: but why me? I'm clueless, clumsy and a scatterbrain girl...**

**Emiko: that's not true, you catch the necklace so the necklace must of chosen you**

**Eiki: you are the one...**

**Kami: wow...this is really alot to take in...**

**Emiko: I'm sure you will do fine**

**Saki: we believe in you**

**Eiki: do your best, Maeko**

**Kami: *smile* Thank you!**

**(in a tree near by)**

**Boy: stupid girl...I will get that necklace back...*disappear***

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time On Xiaolin Captor**

**who is this boy? but is Kami the chosen one and can she do it? will her friends find out? and what about her true feeling for Daniel?**


	4. Chapter 3: The New Student

_**The New Student**_

**(in the morning - in class)**

**Saki: *smiling at her friends* I'm glad the camping trip tomorrow**

**Kami: i so can't wait!**

**Emiko: *laugh* well I know Pedrosa-san will be scared**

**Daniel: hey! i will not!**

**Kei: *sigh* there they go again...**

**Eiki: i love watching them fight**

**Kami: *smile* (i want to watch the stars with Pedrosa-kun...) *blush alittle***

**Emiko: maby me and Eiki will scared Pedrosa**

**Eiki: i will love that!**

**Maiko: *grab Kei hand while smiling* let's watch the stars together**

**Kei: that will be so great, Maiko**

**Ikuto: *walk in while smiling* everyone, please sit down**

**(everyone sit down)**

**Ikuto: we have a new student, please come in**

**Boy: *walk in while not smiling* I'm Toshi Haruki...**

**Saki: that boy looks like someone I seen before**

**Emiko: hmmmmm...he does**

**Eiki: Yeah, i agree**

**Ikuto: you may sit behind Kami Maeko**

**Toshi: alright...*walk to his seat then sit down while glaring at Kami***

**Kami: *feel someone glaring at her from the back then get nervous* (w-why is he glaring at me? what did i do to this guy?)**

**(in English next)**

**Toshi: *glaring at her from behind the book*  
><strong>

**Kami: *trying to read the book but feeling someone glaring at her from the back* (T-This is awkward...)**

**Saki: ahh... he don't look friendly...**

**Emiko: he scared me...**

**Eiki: M-Me too...**

**Maiko: what's with this guy?**

**Kei: why is he just glaring at Kami?**

**Daniel: he's more scarier then Nariko**

**Emiko: *get mad then throw a book at his head*  
><strong>

**Daniel: ow! That hurt!**

**Emiko: *smile***

**(At recess - they all sitting under the tree)**

**Emiko: so...how was English?  
><strong>

**Kami: i could not focus with that guy glaring at me from the back...**

**Maiko: there have to be a reason why he hates you?  
><strong>

**Daniel: yeah, i wonder what the reason is...**

**Emiko: *idea pop into her head* ahhh...Yeah… I wonder *use her mind to connect with Eiki* (do you think he could be the guy we use to know?)**

**Eiki: (yeah, it's possible...)**

**Toshi: *walk to them while smirking this time* hello Maeko**

**Kami: ah... H-Hello, Haruki-kun...**

**Toshi: *shot her a glare then smlie abit* I see you got a nice necklace there**

**Kami: eh? um... Y-Yeah, it's one of a kind!**

**Toshi: you seem cute**

**Kami: eh? (you was glaring at me in class and now you say i'm cute?) um... Thanks?**

**Toshi: for a girl**

**Kami: what was that!**

**Toshi: I mean that you seem uncute right now, by you getting mad**

**Kami: and your a guy who have problems!**

**Toshi: I just know things...about you, Maeko... *walk off*  
><strong>

**Kami: *blink* huh?**

**Emiko: (Toshi-kun...)**

**Maiko: that guy is...scary...**

**Emiko: ahh...Y-Yeah, he is...**

**Eiki: T-That's right**

**Kei: he is very creepy...**

**Daniel: he is very scary...**

**Kami (what did he mean by that?)**

**(after school)**

**Maiko: *giggling at Kami* so...I heard you walk home with Daniel-kun yesterday**

**Kami: *blush* Y-Yeah**

**Saki: cute! **

**Emiko: eh? You did! That's great! Will you walk home with him again?**

**Kami: I'll try!**

**Toshi: so...you like the idiot kid**

**Kami: Pedrosa-kun is not an idiot**

**Toshi: hmmm...really, he seem like a brat to me**

**Kami: he is really kind! Unlike you!**

**Toshi: *smirk* I'm from a rich family who is greater than the Pedrosa family**

**Kami: so that's why you're a snob**

**Toshi: *smirk* well at least I'm good looking, unlike you**

**Kami: i would rather be uncute then a snob!**

**Saki: *run to Daniel then pull him over* look how cute the couple is**

**Daniel: wow! They are a cute couple!**

**Toshi: *smirk then laugh*  
><strong>

**Kami: no, no, that's not it!**

**Daniel: but you two are getting along so well!**

**Saki: *giggle* they are *smile* you are Kami friend**

**Daniel: *nod while smiling* Maeko is a good friend**

**Kami: *depressed went around her* G-Good...F-Friend...?**

**Toshi: *laughing*  
><strong>

**Kami: *glare at Toshi* i hate you even more...**

**Toshi: awww, Thanks**

**Maiko: ahh...*pull Kami away***

**Emiko: ahh...we be going now **

**(They walk off)**

**Saki: *blink* was it something I said**

**Daniel: i'm not sure?**

**Toshi: you two are dense...**

**(With the girls)  
><strong>

**Emiko: sorry about what Toshi-kun did**

**Kami: eh? Toshi-kun? But you just met him**

**Emiko: he's an old friend of mine**

**Maiko: don't pull that over me, I know something is going on so tell me!**

**Kami: *smile* um...i-it's nothing, Really Maiko-chan**

**Emiko: ahh...that's something *look up at a big dragon***

**Kami: eh!**

**Maiko: d-dragon? I thought they were not real?**

**Emiko: this is bad...**

**Dragon: *about to blow fire***

**Toshi: *pull them away to the other side with him* you girls are idiot**

**Kami: grrrrrr! i can defeat this Dragon!**

**Emiko: Kami-chan, this is not just any dragon but the fire dragon**

**Toshi: Duh, I knew that**

**Maiko: what's going on!  
><strong>

**Kami: i'll explain everything later**

**Emiko: why is this dragon here when he is a very kind one**

**Toshi: not anymore, see a black stone on it, it turn anyone evil**

**Kami: so if you cut it off... will the Dragon go back to normal**

**Toshi: you have to destroy the stone**

**Kami: i will do that! To save the Dragon!**

**Toshi: *lay down* good luck**

**Kami: lazy boy...**

**Emiko: don't worry about him but I will help**

**Maiko: *smile* I will help too!**

**Kami: *smile* thanks! i will get ready! transform! *her clothes change into a short dark pink dress with no sleeves with a short light pink dress under the dark pink dress with short light pink puffy sleeves and a the bottem half of the light pink dress was puffy and it was abit longer then the dark pink dress with dark pink shoes and short light pink socks with a dark pink head band and a collar around her neck with 2 white fluffy balls hanging down and her hair was down to her back* let's start!  
><strong>

**Maiko: ah..**

**Emiko: *smile* it's alright *use her fire on the black stone*  
><strong>

**Kami: Fire! *use fire on the black stone too***

**Toshi: *sit up* really, that all you girls got...**

**Kami: *get mad* watch it or i will burn your mouth off!  
><strong>

**Toshi: geez...uncute girl you are *stand up* but I guess I have to help... *use his magic* FIRE SWORD! *a fire sword appear in his hand then jump into the air and cut the black stone off the dragon then the black stone was destroyed* see...that how you do it...**

**Kami: i-i'm still learning!**

**Maiko: wow! Magic is cool!**

**Emiko: *sigh* Toshi-kun is always better than me...**

**Toshi: you better believe it, Nariko**

**Kami: i will train harder than! i want to be able to be great too!**

**Toshi: right…**

**Dragon: Thank you...for helping me**

**Emiko: your welcome, fire dragon**

**Dragon: *disappear***

**Toshi: well I'm off *walk off***

**Kami: Ah! um...Thank you, Haruki-kun..,**

**Toshi: *stop walking* (the...first time anyone said that since...I became someone different) whatever…. *walk off again*  
><strong>

**Kami: i want to be strong just like him...**

**Emiko: ahh… no one can be strong like Toshi-kun...**

**Kami: i will do my best!**

**Maiko: and I'll like to know what's going on**

**Emiko: *giggle* we will tell you on the walk back**

**Kami: *nod* Y-Yeah**

**(they walk off while Emiko was telling Maiko everything)**

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time On Xiaolin Captor**

**who are the 2 girls and 2 boys? and how do they know Kami and her friends? but will Toshi change because of Kami?**


	5. Chapter 4: Camping Trip

_**Camping Trip**_

**(at the camping trip)**

**(in the girls cabin)**

**Saki: *smiling* this is going to be fun! I bring my bikini!**

**Kami: *smile* yay! We are all in the same cabin! i'm so glad!**

**Maiko: *smile* I get to sit around the fire with Kei-kun!**

**Kami: *smile then love heart pop in her eyes* i get to be with Pedrosa-kun!**

**Emiko: *sigh* I hate that guy...**

**Kami: he is so cool and nice... *let out a love sigh***

**Emiko: he's annoying and a brat...**

**Kami: *sweatdrop then laugh nervously***

**Saki and Maiko: *smiling*  
><strong>

**(With the guys)**

**Toshi: *sigh* why am I with you peoples...**

**Daniel: *sweatdrop* i'm guessing you don't like us...**

**Toshi: *sigh* I'm great! Well...I'm stuck with peoples who annoy me**

**Kei: annoy you?**

**Eiki: what have we done to annoy you?**

**Toshi: you have a point, wait...*smirk* your sister annoys Pedrosa so...I guess I'm fine with that**

**Daniel: *a vain pop on top of his head* grrrrr... i hate you and Nariko**

**Toshi: I hate that girl name Kami Maeko...**

**Daniel: eh? Why?**

**Toshi: *laugh* she seems to like you**

**Daniel: *smile* yeah, we are friends after all**

**Toshi: *fall over in anime style then sigh* you're so dense...**

**Daniel: *blink* huh?**

**Kei: *smile***

**Eiki: *sweatdrop***

**(At night time - around the fire)**

**Girl: Pedrosa-kun looks so cool**

**Girl 2: he so hot**

**Girl 3: I want to marry him**

**Girl 4: I want to kiss him and hug him**

**Toshi: *sigh* how can this guy be so dense...**

**Kami: *smile* that's just Pedrosa-kun**

**Toshi: and you're the idiot who likes him...**

**Kami: i am not an idiot!**

**Toshi: *smirk* you sure act like it *do the drooling face* this is what you are like with him**

**Kami: *vain pop on top of her head* i do not drool over him!**

**Toshi: *smirk* what that on your lip then**

**Kami: *get embarrassed* you're so mean!**

**Saki: I wonder what they are saying**

**Daniel: i don't know but they seem to be getting along pretty well**

**Saki: *smile* they are such great friend**

**Daniel: *smile* yeah!**

**Maiko: *sweatdrop* ahh...Li-chan and Daniel-kun sure make a good couple**

**Kei: yeah, the dense couple**

**Emiko: *sigh* I never knew that there would be someone who is more dense then Saki-chan**

**Eiki: but i guess there is...**

**(A big bird flies over them)**

**Ikuto: everyone inside!**

**(Everyone ran inside but the magical peoples)**

**Saki: ah...you better go inside too, Pedrosa-kun**

**Daniel: ah... sure? *run after the rest of the class***

**Maiko: ahh... y-you too, Kei-kun**

**Kei: i'm not leaving you**

**Maiko: oh...Kei-kun**

**Kei: Maiko...**

**Kami: now's not the time!**

**(the Bird grab Kei and fly off)  
><strong>

**Saki: Bailey-kun!**

**Kami: um...let's see... FLY! *wings grow on her back then fly into the sky but fly around* ah! How do you control this this!**

**Toshi: *sigh then jump into the air* you really are weak, you can't even save your friends, how can you be the chosen one when you can't even save the peoples you love so let me handle *grab Kami then pull her to the ground* stay there *fly off to the bird***

**Kami: *wings disappear then look sad***

**Maiko: Kami-chan! Are you alright?  
><strong>

**Saki: you did your best, Maeko-chan**

**Kami: my best isn't going to save the people i love...**

**Emiko: *put a hand on her shoulder* you did the best that you could**

**Eiki: *smile* you haven't been the magical girl for long so i'm sure you will get better at it**

**Kami: *smile abit* thanks everyone...**

**Toshi: *use his fire ball on the bird***

**Bird: *bird yell then drop Kei***

**Toshi: Nariko-san! catch Bailey!**

**Emiko: right! *catch Kei***

**Toshi: *see the stone then turn into a fire wheel and break the stone* your free now so go**

**Bird: *fly off***

**Toshi: *fly to the ground* done...*look at Kami* you call yourself a magic girl...when you can't even fly, you are a shame to all magical peoples in the world, you should just give up, girl...*walk off***

**Kami: *look at the ground sad***

**Maiko: that was abit mean...**

**Saki: Toshi-kun...just worry even though he never shows his feeling, he never hate anyone, he like them but never admit**

**Emiko: well he seem mean to me, picking on someone who just learning**

**Saki: I guess your right**

**Emiko: *look at Kami then smile* don't give up! You can do it**

**Saki: *smile* you're the only one who can**

**Maiko: *smile* that right! You are the chosen one!**

**Eiki: we believe in you Maeko**

**Kei: so... um...what was that anyway?**

**Maiko: *giggling then grab Kei hand* I will tell you on the way back *pull him away***

**Kami: *look up at the stars* i'm not giving up... i will help you...**

**Saki: *smile* I know you can!**

**Maiko: we believe in you!**

**Emiko: *smiling* we know that you are the only one who can save the world**

**Eiki: *nod* you are the only one we need...**

**(in a tree near by)**

**Girl: *smirk* you really think you can...but Toshi-kun is the strong one who can beat you  
><strong>

**Girl 2: *smirk* I know Toshi-kun will be the best**

**Boy: *smirk* I say Toshi is strong but who knows, maby Maeko will become strong too**

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time On Xiaolin Captor**

**will Kami become strong? but can she save the peoples who important to her?**


	6. Chapter 5: Valentine Day

_**Valentine Day**_

**(at school - in the morning) **

**Saki: VALENTINE!**

**Maiko: *giggling* my chocolate going to Kei-kun**

**Kami: *blushing* i-i want to give Pedrosa-kun chocolates too...**

**Emiko: ahh...I'm not really a fan of Valentine day so I will give my brother my chocolate**

**Eiki: *smile* and i will give my sister my chocolates**

**Saki: wow...they really good brother and sister**

**Maiko: *nod* they really do everything together even Valentine day**

**Kami: *smile***

**(with the guys)**

**Toshi: *sigh* this Valentine day is weird...*see all the girls around Daniel***

**Daniel: *smiling* thanks everyone! (i'm so glad i'm friends with everyone)**

**Toshi: *sigh then pull Daniel to Kei* you are dense**

**Daniel: *holding lots of boxes of chocolates* huh?**

**Kei: *laugh* Daniel sure is...**

**Toshi: *take a box of chocolate* I'm eating this one *start to eat the chocolate* mmmm...yummy**

**Daniel: *put the rest in his bag***

**Maiko: *run to Kei while smiling* Kei-kun!**

**Kei: *smile* hey Maiko**

**Maiko: *smile then give Kei the box of chocolate* Happy Valentine Day**

**Kei: *smile then give her his chocolate* Happy Valentine Day, Maiko *take her chocolate***

**Maiko: *take his chocolate*  
><strong>

**Toshi: *sigh* I hate Valentine day...**

**Kami: *holding her chocolate behind her back then walk to Daniel while blushing* um... P-Pedrosa-kun...**

**Daniel: *smile* hey Maeko**

**Kami: um... *give her his chocolate***

**Daniel: *smile then take them from her* yay, i got chocolates from my friend, Maeko**

**Kami: *fall over in anime style***

**Toshi: *sigh* you really are dense**

**Daniel: eh?**

**Toshi: let me spell it out, you're an...i-d-i-o-t**

**Daniel: hey! i am not!**

**Kami: *sigh* (when will you realize my feelings, Pedrosa-kun…)**

**(At recess - with the girls - under the tree)**

**Saki: *giggling* it nice that you gave him a friendship gift**

**Maiko: ahhh...it was not like that, Li-chan**

**Saki: Li-chan? You been calling me that since I move here**

**Maiko: Saki-chan?**

**Saki: *smile* I will call you, Maiko-chan and you, Ka- *see Kami cry in anime style***

**Kami: he called me his "friend"... his friend!**

**Emiko: I agree with Toshi-kun, he is a dense idiot**

**Eiki: yeah, the dude is a dense idiot**

**Emiko: *smile* I'm so glad you're my brother, we think alike**

**Eiki: we sure do, my dear sister**

**Saki: hoe?**

**(With the guys - they were sitting under the tree)**

**Toshi: that was nice of her to give you "Valentine" Chocolate**

**Daniel: *smile* we are friends after all**

**Toshi: IT'S VALENTINE DAY!**

**Daniel: yeah and?**

**Toshi: *sigh* you...you...I give up!**

**Kei: *smile* Daniel is very dense...**

**Toshi: *use fire on his hand* I want to burn some sense into his head!**

**Daniel: *blink* what?**

**Kei: i-it's a figure of speech!**

**Toshi: *make the fire on his hand disappear before Daniel saw it* (right...he not a magical person) never mind, idiot...**

**Daniel: i am not an idiot!**

**Emiko: Yeah...you are**

**Daniel: grrrrrrr! And your annoying!**

**Emiko: you are the one who don't know who like you! it Ka-**

**Kami: *cover her mouth***

**Daniel: eh?**

**Saki: *smiling* we come over here to see you, guys**

**Toshi: *sigh* I'm not having fun at this school at all...**

**Maiko: *smile* come on, Kei-kun! Let's go to class together**

**Kei: Sure, Maiko!**

**Maiko: *grab his hand then pull him up and pull him along***

**Emiko: let go, brother**

**Eiki: i'm right behind you, Sister**

**(They walk after Maiko and Kei)**

**Saki: *smile then look at Daniel and Toshi* are we going to class?  
><strong>

**Daniel: Right!**

**Toshi: ah-huh...**

**Kami: Sure**

**Saki: *grab Daniel hand then pull him up* let go to class together!**

**Daniel: *blush alittle* R-Right!**

**(They walk off)**

**Toshi: *stand up* look like she got to him first**

**Kami: their just friends**

**Toshi: *laugh* are you dense, it seems like they get along pretty well**

**Kami: friends do get along well**

**Toshi: well for me, you're just a girl who don't know how to protect peoples**

**Kami: i'm only starting!**

**Toshi: *smirk* you better start learning or the peoples you love will be in deep trouble**

**Kami: eh?**

**Toshi: you have no chance of being the chosen one with your magic, look at Hiiragizawa and Bailey, they almost got hurt because you did not help them**

**Kami: *look at the ground* i... i'm doing my best...**

**Toshi: in the real world...*look up at the sky* trying your best will get you no where, having peoples you love get you no where but hurt, it better to be by yourself *walk off*  
><strong>

**Kami: *walk off sad***

**(At lunch time)**

**Maiko: *run to Kei* Kei-kun! Want to go to the dance with me?  
><strong>

**Kei: *smile* of course, Maiko**

**Toshi: a dance? Is that important?**

**Kei: it's very important! You get to ask the person you love to the dance**

**Toshi: *look away* that is stupid...**

**Daniel: i think it is great but i don't have anyone i love so i will ask a friend to go**

**Toshi: come on, there is Saki Li, she like you**

**Daniel: really? Well we are starting to become good friends**

**Toshi: LIKE LIKE!**

**Daniel: *blush* n-no she doesn't**

**Toshi: *sigh* so you get like like but not like!**

**Daniel: like in a friend way, right?**

**Toshi: *grab a book then throw it at Daniel head* look it up then! *stand up then walk off mad***

**Daniel: owwww!**

**Toshi: *keep walking* love is so dumb, what fool will fall in love wit- *see Kami* oh… that fool...**

**Kami: *see Toshi* have you seen Pedrosa-kun?**

**Toshi: *smirk* you know an uncute girl like yourself will not get a date with Pedrosa**

**Kami: Pedrosa-kun will love me in the future**

**Toshi: *sigh* why do you need a dense guy when there so many better guys out there**

**Kami: Pedrosa-kun isn't just a guy! He's nice and kind! He's always helping me!**

**Toshi: you really want to know why he have not ask you, he like Saki Li! So get over it! *walk off* dumb girl...**

**Kami: he can't like Li-chan... Does he? i shouldn't believe anything Haruki-kun say anyway... *walk off***

**(After school)**

**Emiko: *run to Daniel* have you got a date yet?  
><strong>

**Daniel: No**

**Toshi: a dense guy like him...not a chance**

**Emiko: *smirk* you're right about that, he pretty dense**

**Daniel: *sigh* do you two just hang out with me to annoying me and insult me**

**Toshi: no but it is fun**

**Emiko: it great fun!**

**Daniel: Bye-Bye *walk off***

**Emiko: geez...he can't take a joke**

**Toshi: where the uncute girl anyway?**

**Emiko: um... she been with Hiiragizawa-chan and Saki-chan**

**Toshi: um... well… I did see her at recess, she have no chance**

**Emiko: Toshi-kun! What is your deal with her?**

**Toshi: her stupid love life and that necklace should be mine...**

**Emiko: you been selfish since that day...**

**Toshi: *look at her* I'm not the Toshi you know *walk off***

**Emiko: Toshi-kun...**

**(With Maiko, Saki and Kami - at their locker)**

**Maiko: it's already after school! And you have not asked him to the dance!**

**Kami: *sigh* i will ask him**

**Saki: but the-**

**Maiko: and you too!**

**Saki: ahh... I was thinking of going with my friends**

**Kami: oh, i see  
><strong>

**Saki: and who is he? **

**Maiko: Saki-chan...she like like Daniel-kun**

**Saki: *look shock* really! That's why...**

**Kami: *sigh* but he is so so SO dense...**

**Saki: well, he might be waiting outside for you or could be with Bailey-kun and Nariko-kun**

**Maiko: maby you should try now**

**Kami: Right! Wish me luck! *run outside to see Daniel with Kei and Eiki* (here's my chance... i can do this...) *walk to Daniel* P-Pedrosa-kun**

**Daniel: eh? *turn around to see Kami then smile* hey Maeko**

**Toshi: *pop out from behind Daniel* hey!**

**Kami: ah… hey?**

**Toshi: I thought I pop by but it seem like the girl to busy making love eyes at someone **

**Kami: *blush bright red* H-Haruki-kun!**

**Toshi: *do kissing face at her***

**Daniel: *blink* she likes someone?**

**Toshi: well…. DUH! Where is your brain anyway!**

**Daniel: hey! i don't know what goes on**

**Toshi: *click his finger* Nariko-kun, get me a bat**

**Eiki: coming right up *run off then come back with a bat* here!**

**Emiko: *run to them then grab the bat off him* what are y- wait, who are we hitting?**

**Toshi: Pedrosa**

**Emiko: *smile* then go ahead**

**Kami: *take the bat from Emiko* Nariko-chan!**

**Emiko: *look innocent* what? I want to show him this bat with his head**

**Kami: *sigh* i was kind of in the middle of something?**

**Saki and Maiko: *walk to them***

**Saki: so did it happen?**

**Kami: it would of... if it wasn't for Haruki-kun... *glare at Toshi***

**Toshi: *smirk* what? I want to help you out**

**Kami: help? You have not helped me since you came here!**

**Toshi: *smirk* I hate you, do you get that**

**Kami: i hate you too!**

**Toshi: hey Pedrosa, let's go now *pull Daniel along* see ya, Maeko**

**Kami: *fire went around her* that guy!**

**Emiko: wow… that was cruel...**

**Saki: ahh... he really did that to annoy her...**

**Maiko: *giggling* this is fun to watch sometimes**

**Kei: *smiling* i like watching this**

**Eiki: awwww… i wanted Toshi to hit Pedrosa over the head**

**Kami: (that guy… I hate him so much…)**

**(With Toshi and Daniel)**

**Toshi: *smirking***

**Daniel: *question marks around his head***

**Toshi: wow, that girl is sure mad, I wonder why**

**Daniel: yeah, me too**

**Toshi: *laughing* this is so much fun, we got to hang out more**

**Daniel: *smile* yeah, that would be great!**

**Toshi: (what do that girl even see in him?) ahh...Yeah so who are you going to ask to the dance because you don't seem to have a date**

**Daniel: i was just gonna go with my friends**

**Toshi: *look confused* really? That what Li-san said, you two are meant for each other**

**Daniel: *blush* w-we are not!**

**Toshi: *smirk* ohhhhhh! You do like like her! *smirk* (this will make it more fun for Kami)**

**Daniel: i do not!**

**Toshi: right... your face is red *walk off***

**Daniel: i-it is not! *run after him***

**Toshi: (that guy really is a dense guy ever...)**

**Emiko: *in the tree then smile* I guess Toshi only making Kami life hell but I guess love will come along the way for Saki and Pedrosa-kun**

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time On Xiaolin Captor**

**Do Daniel like Saki? But will Kami get a dance with Daniel? And do Toshi and Kami really hate each other?**


	7. Chapter 6: The Valentine Dance

_**The Valentine Dance**_

**(at the Valentine dance)**

**Saki: *wearing a pink dress with pink high heels and her hair was up to her shoulder***

**Maiko: *wearing a purple dress with purple high heels and her hair was down to her back***

**Emiko: *wearing a red dress with red high heels and her hair was down to her back***

**Kami: *wearing a blue dress with blue high heels and her hair was abit pass her shoulder with a blue head band on that had a small blue bow connected to the headband***

**(all the guys was wearing tux)**

**Saki: *smiling* wow, you all look nice!**

**Toshi: ah...Thank you?**

**Daniel: *blush* T-Thanks**

**Kei: *smile* Thank you, Li**

**Eiki: *smile* Thanks, Saki**

**Emiko: *hug Eiki* let dance, Brother**

**Eiki: *smile and nod* Yeah!**

**Emiko: *smile then pull him away***

**(they start to dance)**

**Toshi: this...is not...fun...**

**Kami: why did you come then?**

**Toshi: *sigh* my friends made me...**

**Kami: eh?**

**Toshi: *smirk* no one you know *walk off***

**Kami: grrrrrrr... that guy...**

**Saki: *giggle* he like that sometime but he nice inside**

**Kami: *sigh* i guess so...**

**Maiko: *smile* I'm sure that Haruki-kun is a nice person**

**Kami: *smile abit* yeah... i guess so...**

**Saki: *wave to Daniel then walk to him while smiling* it's look like you chose to come with friends too**

**Daniel: i don't like like anybody yet**

**Saki: *smile* same here! We should dance as friend then**

**Daniel: Sure!**

**Saki: *pull him away***

**Maiko: ahh... she's not shy at all...**

**Kami: *sigh* i want to be like that...**

**(They was dancing happily)**

**Maiko: *grab Kei hand then smile* let's dance, Kei-kun!**

**Kei: *smile* yeah!  
><strong>

**(They walk off and start to dance)**

**Kami: *sigh then sit down on the bench and watch everyone dance***

**(All the girls was around Toshi)**

**Toshi: *sigh then look over to see Kami alone* (why do...I feel bad for her? I guess I did wrong when I made Daniel not go with her...dumb girl...) *walk to Kami* hey girl**

**Kami: huh? *look up to see Toshi* oh... um… hey Haruki-kun**

**Toshi: *grab Kami hand then pull her up* we are dancing**

**Kami: *blink* eh?**

**Toshi: don't talk, just come *pull her along***

**Kami: *look at Toshi then smile abit* (Haruki-kun...)**

**(Flashback)**

**Saki: *giggle* he like that sometimes but he's nice inside**

**Maiko: *smile* I'm sure that Haruki-kun is a nice person**

**(End of flashback)**

**Kami: (he really is a kind person after all...)**

**(They was about to dance to the rock music but then a slow song come on)**

**Toshi: (this is not fair...)  
><strong>

**Kami: (dammm... i wanted a slow song with Pedrosa-kun) *smile at Toshi* let's still dance**

**Toshi: *scratch the back of his head nervously* ah...sure *he grab her hand then put the other hand on her waist***

**Kami: *she grab his hand back and put the other hand on his shoulder***

**(They start to dance)**

_That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<br>And I can't stand ya  
>Must everything you do make me wanna smile<br>Can I not like it for awhile  
>No.. but you won't let me<br>You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
>All of a sudden I forget that I was upset<br>Can't remember what you did  
><em>

_Well I hate it  
>You know exactly what to do<br>So that I can't stay mad at you  
>For too long, that's wrong<br>Girl, I hate it  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
>So I despise that I adore<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so..  
><em>

**Toshi: ah...this is weird...**

**Kami: it's very awkward...**

**Toshi: um...ah...you know**

**Kami: huh? *look up at Toshi* what is it?**

**Toshi: *whispered it* I'm sorry about Pedrosa...**

**Kami: huh? What was that?**

**Toshi: I-I'm sorry about Pedrosa, alright!**

**Kami: eh? *smile abit* it's alright, he's having fun so i'm glad**

**Toshi: *look away embarrassed***

_And you completely know the power that you have  
>The only one that makes me laugh<br>Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
>Love you beyond the reason why<br>And it just ain't right_

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you girl  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so_

**Toshi: you must really like him**

**Kami: *blush* i like Pedrosa-kun very much...**

**Toshi: *his eyes look sad* just be careful...**

**Kami: eh? Oh, um i'll be fine**

**Toshi: I use to...like someone...just like you do with Pedrosa...**

**Kami: *smile* really? Are you two dating?**

**Toshi: *his eyes just look sad* no...**

**Kami: oh... what happened?**

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
>And your kiss won't make me weak<br>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
>So you'll probably always have a spell on me<em>

_That's how much I love you  
>How much I need you<br>That's how much I need you  
>That's how much I love you<br>That's how much I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so-  
>And I hate how much I love you boy<br>I can't stand how much I need you  
>And I hate how much I love you boy<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so<br>And I hate that I love you so.. so..  
><em> 

**Toshi: *let go of Kami* nothing...you will never understand *walk off then walk out the door of the dance***

**Kami: *watch him walk off then look worried* (Haruki-kun...)**

**Saki: eh? Where is Toshi-kun going?  
><strong>

**Maiko: not sure but he look sad...**

**Emiko: (it her again...)**

**Kei: i hope he's alright**

**Daniel: i wonder what happened?**

**Eiki: *look at Emiko and she looks worried* (it's that girl again...)**

**(Later that night - Toshi was dreaming)**

**(In the park)**

**Toshi: (11 year old) *running to her while smiling* hey!**

**Girl: *have black hair with pig tail and blue eyes then turn around while smiling***

**Toshi: um...I...I...I...want to tell you something...**

**Girl: I can't right now, I got to pick up my little sister, bye! *run off***

**(later that day - at Toshi house)**

**Toshi: *playing with a ball by himself***

**Saki: *run into the house* hey Toshi-kun! Come play with me, Emi-chan and Eiki-kun!**

**Toshi: I'm waiting till she rings me...**

**Saki: you really like her**

**Emiko: *holding Eiki hand then run next to Saki* come play with us! It will be fun!**

**Eiki: Yeah! Come on, Toshi!**

**Toshi: well...I guess so, it won't hurt**

**(They all run to the park)**

**(Later that day)**

**Toshi: *wave goodbye to them at the park* bye-bye Saki, Emiko and Eiki**

**Saki: *smile* Bye-Bye Toshi-kun! And say hi to her for me!**

**Emiko: *smile* Bye-Bye Toshi-kun! And also say to her for me too!**

**Eiki: Bye Toshi! And say hi to her for me as well  
><strong>

**Toshi: *smiling* I will! *run off to his house* she will love my gift for her! Then I will tell her my feeling for her...it's her birthday today...**

**(at Toshi house)**

**Toshi: Mom! Dad!**

**Meilin: *sitting on the couch while crying***

**Toshi: Mom?**

**Meilin: Toshi...something happen….**

**Erik: *look sad* something bad happen…**

**Toshi: w-what is it?  
><strong>

**Meilin: she...she...got into a car accident...**

**Toshi: no...no...NO! *run out the door to the hospital then went to the nurse* where is...Ayumi Kichida...**

**Nurse: she's in 102...**

**Toshi: *run to the door then open it and see her laying there with her eyes close* Ayumi...*walk to her while tears fall down his face* I...*grab out the box then put it infront of her* I got a ring for you...that you want...you said you want to marry someone someday...I was hoping to marry you one day...because...I love you Ayumi...please wake up for me...I want to tell you what I feel...**

**Nurse: you need to wait outside...**

**Toshi: *walk out the door* Ayumi...**

**(Later that night)**

**Saki: *run to Toshi while crying* it can't be! Ayu-chan can't die!**

**Emiko: she's our best friend!**

**Eiki: we care for her!**

**Toshi: she...she...she...not going to make it...**

**Saki: Toshi-kun...**

**(Later that night, everyone was waiting to see if she was going to make it)  
><strong>

**Meilin: she will make it, Toshi**

**Erik: believe in that**

**Toshi: *nod***

**Nurse: I'm sorry...but...she's gone...**

**Toshi: what! no! she can't be! YOUR LYING!**

**Saki: Toshi-kun...**

**Emiko: it's alright...**

**Eiki: everything's going to be alright, buddy**

**Toshi: NOOO! It's not! *run off while crying then went infront of the road when the car was coming***

**Toshi: *wake up from the dream* Ayumi...*cry abit* why do Maeko...have to be like her**

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time On Xiaolin Captor**

**what will Toshi do about his feeling for Ayumi? can he learn to love again with Kami? but will Kami find out about Ayumi?**


	8. Chapter 7: Day At The Beach

_**Sunday Beach Time With Everyone And Something Happen**_

**(at Toshi house while waiting for Maiko limo)**

**Toshi: why do I have to come?  
><strong>

**Kami: Because your our friend**

**Toshi: who said I want to be a "friend"**

**Kami: grrrrrrrrrr... your coming weather you like it or not!**

**Kei: who knew they act like a couple**

**Emiko: *giggle* they sure act like a marry couple**

**Eiki: *laugh* the old marry couple**

**Daniel: *laugh abit* well... that is true**

**Saki: *giggle* I agree, Pedrosa-kun**

**Toshi and Kami: we are not a couple!**

**(everyone laugh at them)**

**Toshi: grrrrr! where is the other rich girl!**

**Kami: *look at the time* Mai-chan should be here soon**

**Toshi: *sigh***

**(the limo come to Toshi house)  
><strong>

**Maiko: *open the door while smiling* get in everyone!**

**Toshi: I already have a limo...why did you just come here with this limo...**

**Maiko: my limo is cooler!**

**Kami: ah... L-Let's just go**

**(They all got into the limo and the limo drive off to the beach)  
><strong>

**(At the beach - they all got out of Maiko limo and then all got dress into their bathing suit)**

**Saki: *wearing pink bikini***

**Maiko: *wearing purple bikini***

**Kami: *wearing blue bikini***

**Emiko: *wearing light blue bikini***

**Toshi: *wearing green short*  
><strong>

**Daniel: *wearing green short***

**Eiki: *wearing black short***

**Kei: *wearing blue short***

**Saki: *giggling* I look cute!**

**Maiko: *smiling* I look cute too!**

**Emiko: *smile* well I look most cute!**

**Kami: *jump up and down* beach! beach! beach!**

**Toshi: *walk to the sand then put a blanket down then a umbrella and lay down with his sum glasses on* this is what I'll be doing all day**

**Kami: *sigh* joy killer...**

**Toshi: *laugh abit* you such a kid**

**Kami: *smile* that's me for ya**

**Toshi: *smirk* play with the other little kids**

**Kami: *vain pop on top of her head* grrrrrrr...**

**Saki: look like Toshi-kun niceness did not last since the Valentine dance**

**Kami: i still have proof that he is nice**

**Maiko: *smile then look at Kei* wow! You look hot!**

**Kei: *smile* thanks, you look so hot too, Maiko**

**Maiko: *smile* awwwww!**

**Emiko: Eiki! Come with me! *grab his hand then pull him to the water***

**Eiki: um... alright**

**Maiko: *grab Kei then pull him along***

**Saki: *smiling at Daniel* do you want to go swimming or build a sand castle**

**Daniel: swimming is what i do best**

**Saki: me too! My mom and dad were great at swimming!**

**Daniel: my mom and dad too!**

**Kami: *depressed around her* w-what about me...?**

**Saki: *smile* how about a swimming race!**

**Daniel: you're on, Saki Li**

**(They run off to the water)**

**Toshi: *stand up then walk to her with sun glasses still on* you know...that he will end up liking Saki**

**Kami: that's not true, they only see each other as friends**

**Toshi: a little to friendly, you better make your move or she will take him away**

**Kami: i try and try but there is no getting through to Pedrosa-kun!**

**Toshi: I got a trick for you**

**Kami: i'm listening**

**Toshi: let him help you swim even though you must be good**

**Kami: that's a great idea and yes, i am a great swimmer**

**Toshi: geez...you could not think of this idea yourself…. you are dense...**

**Kami: you will pay for that later...**

**Toshi: *push her along* go get him now!**

**Kami: *smile then nod* right!**

**(In the water)  
><strong>

**Saki: *racing Daniel* you're going to lose!**

**Daniel: my dear, you are the one who will lose**

**Emiko: and the winner is! A draw!**

**Saki: wow, you are good**

**Daniel: you are too, Li**

**Saki: no no, it Saki to you**

**Daniel: then call me Daniel**

**Kami: *look shock* (he was right... i have to make my move before they do start like liking each other)**

**Toshi: *jump into the water* so...was I right?**

**Kami: *hit him on the arm***

**Toshi: ouch! Geez, it's not my fault that a uncute girl like you, can't get a guy**

**Kami: grrrrrrrrr...**

**Maiko: we should get lunch after this!**

**Emiko: great idea! Who want's to get lunch**

**Toshi: *smirk* I will take Pedrosa and Maeko with me**

**Daniel: *smile* sure!**

**Kami: eh? um... Alright?**

**(Everyone say what they want)**

**Toshi: alright, got it! Let's go!**

**Saki: *smile* Bye-Bye Dan-kun**

**Daniel: bye-bye Saki**

**Kami: *get jealous***

**(They 3 walk off)**

**Toshi: *walking with Daniel and Kami* so do you like Saki, Pedrosa?  
><strong>

**Daniel: of course! We are becoming good friends**

**Toshi: oh...I forgot...you a dense guy...**

**Daniel: huh?**

**Kami: *sigh***

**Toshi: *look at Kami then look back at Daniel* um...you and Saki getting close here, why is that?  
><strong>

**Daniel: hmmmmm? i'm not really sure**

**Toshi: what girl do you like like?**

**Daniel: nobody**

**Toshi: *hit him over the head* what type of girl do you like like!**

**Daniel: owwwww! you don't have to be violent! well...i like a girl who is nice, kind, funny, sporty, cheerful alot, helpful**

**Kami: *sweatdrop***

**Toshi: *try not to laugh* (this is getting interesting)**

**(They 3 come back to the beach with lunch then everyone finish their lunch)  
><strong>

**(Then the cloud turns black)**

**Toshi: Magic…**

**Maiko: Daniel-kun! *grab Daniel hand then run off* we better buy ice cream everyone!**

**Daniel: oh yeah, i forgot about that**

**(They run off to the ice cream shop)**

**Toshi: why now...**

**Saki: it's the thunder eagle monster!**

**Toshi: another bird...geez...**

**Kami: not a bird. a eagle**

**Toshi: whatever!**

**(the bird come down and grab Kami then fly up in the cloud)**

**Kami: i can't transform when a bird is holding me!**

**Toshi: what the! And this girl got magic...when she can't save herself**

**Emiko: I bet-**

**Toshi: *jump into the air***

**Saki: ahh...he is strong...**

**Emiko: no fair!**

**Eiki: yeah I know!**

**Kei: I hope he save Kami**

**(with Toshi)**

**Toshi: *use his magic to make the thunder Eagle then jump on it and go after Kami* hey girl!**

**Kami: i hate that name...**

**Toshi: why can't you use magic!**

**Kami: i'm sorry, i'm alittle busy being scared of heightas!**

**Toshi: *sigh* fine...*use his magic then a sword appear then cut the stone***

**Eagle: *turn back to a normal eagle then fly off***

**Toshi: *catch Kami* geez...you really are useless...**

**Kami: *look sad***

**Toshi: *sigh* geez...first you can't confess to Pedrosa then you can't save your friends then you can't save yourself, now you know why Pedrosa will fall for Saki because you never try!**

**Kami: i do the best i can! i'm so sorry if i'm not the perfect magical girl! *start to cry* i never wanted to be...**

**Toshi: *look at Kami* I...*fly down then put her down* I'm going...*walk off***

**Kami: *look at the magical necklace around her neck* why...? out of all the girls in this world... why pick me...?**

**Maiko: Kami-chan...**

**Saki: you try your best...**

**Emiko: you will get it next time**

**Kei: yeah, you never give up on anything**

**Eiki: come on, we believe in you**

**Kami: i don't believe in myself, i'm sorry... *walks pass them***

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time On Xiaolin Captor**

**what will Kami do? but will Toshi have a change of heart to help her or leave her alone to quit her job and get the necklace?**


	9. Chapter 8: Kami Quit

_**Kami Change Her Mind About Being A Magic Girl But What Will Toshi Do**_

**(at Kami house)**

**Keiko: *knock on Kami door* Kami! time for school!**

**Kami: i'm not feeling well...**

**Keiko: oh... well you stay in bed then, i will get you something to eat *walk off***

**(in Kami room)**

**Kami: *holding the magical necklace in her hands* what should i do...? stay the magical girl or quit...? i'm so confused... *tears start to fall down her face***

**(At school)**

**Toshi: *sitting in his seat while looking out the window*  
><strong>

**Emiko *hit Toshi on the arm* you idiot!  
><strong>

**Toshi: ouch!**

**Emiko: you made Maeko-chan quit!**

**Toshi: I did not**

**Saki: *see Daniel worry* Maeko-chan is feeling sick**

**Daniel: i hope she's alright...**

**Maiko: *walk to Toshi* Nariko-chan told me everything**

**Toshi: it was not as I plan...**

**Eiki: well what did you think was going to happen!**

**Toshi: *look away* who cares, I will get the necklace and become stronger than her **

**Kei: aren't you worried about Kami?**

**Toshi: Kami...*flashbacks of her smiling face then stand up and walk out of class***

**Emiko: Tos-**

**Maiko: *put a hand on her shoulder then shake her head* no, let him think**

**(With Toshi)**

**Toshi: my mission was to get the necklace and go home...but why am I always worrying about that girl...it's not like I care about her, right? or maby I do… no! *run off then end up at Kami house* why am I here...? *press the doorbell***

**Keiko: *open the door then smile* hello**

**Toshi: (wow, she's beautiful...) um... *Blushing* ah...i-is Maeko here...?  
><strong>

**Keiko: yeah, she's upstairs in her room, you can go see her**

**Toshi: *bow down* T-Thank you, Miss Maeko**

**Keiko: *smile* your welcome**

**Toshi: *raise up then walk in and walk up stairs then knock on Kami door***

**Kami: (that was fast, Mom) come in!**

**Toshi: *open the door* **

**Kami: eh? oh... Haruki-kun...**

**Toshi: still in your p.j**

**Kami: um... yes**

**Toshi: *walk to her* ah...um...**

**Kami: what did you come for?**

**Toshi: *blush alittle* you idiot, why was you not at school!**

**Kami: um... i'm sick *fake cough***

**Toshi: *sigh then sit at the end of her bed* you really are an idiot...**

**Kami: oh... so you came to make fun of me...again!**

**Toshi: no...**

**Kami: eh? um... then what is it?**

**Toshi: *look down* don't...quit**

**Kami: *blink* what? you're the one who said i'm not a good magical girl**

**Toshi: I-I...**

**Kami: Yeah?**

**Toshi: I want you to be the magical girl! I want to train you! I want to see you keep smiling! I did not mean what I said! *stand up while blushing* j-just don't give up! *run out of Kami room then run out of the house*  
><strong>

**Kami: eh? *smile* thank you, Haruki-kun...**

**(The next day at school)**

**Kami: *walk in while smiling* Good Morning!**

**Saki: Maeko-chan! *hug her* I was so worry!**

**Emiko: *smile* I'm glad to see you happy again**

**Maiko: *smile* we miss you**

**Kei: *smile* it was so lonely when you was away**

**Eiki: *smile* welcome back, Maeko!**

**Daniel: *smile* i'm glad you're feeling better**

**Kami: what?**

**Saki: ahh, nothing!**

**Toshi: *sitting in his seat while looking outside the window***

**Kami: *walk to Toshi then whispered to him* thank you...**

**Toshi: *look at her* Yeah, whatever...**

**Kami: back to the "not caring Toshi"  
><strong>

**Toshi: *look away* who said I was caring**

**Kami: *sigh* you're so hard to figure out**

**Toshi: *laugh* only to you**

**Kami: idiot...**

**Toshi: *smile***

**Kami: *smile back* i'm glad you're happy too**

**Toshi: *look away* yeah, whatever**

**(Everyone start to laugh)**

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time On Xiaolin Captor**

**what will happen next?**


End file.
